Arranged marriage
by Nancy212
Summary: AH.When Bella and Edward were two,their fathers arranged for them to be married.Nineteen years later they find out and are complete strangers.Will they get to know each other and stick it out?Will love blossom along the way?
1. Prologue

Hi everyone,

I thought after thinking of this story line that I would post it on fanfiction. I know it's short but it's all I needed to really put in it. Hope you like it.

* * *

Prologue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Carlisle sipped his latte' and sat his mug back on a coaster. He sat Edward on his knee and gave him a teddy bear. A two year old could get distracted with anything as trivial as a teddy bear. Carlisle finally looked up and started to speak.

"I think that this will be a good marriage arrangement. Bella is a good child and will be a good person and she will be good for Edward."

Charlie thought about Carlisle's word's for a moment. "This will be good. My wife needs the operation or she will die. I give Edward Bella and you give me my wife's life."

"Of course I will." Carlisle smiled and finished his coffee.

"Then it's settled."

They both smiled and from that moment, the children's future was set.


	2. To accept or not to accept?

Hi everyone,

I wrote all day today and am totally stoked with all the feed-back. Usually I wouldn't write this quickly but couldn't just leave you with the prologue. I hope you like this chapter as well.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1. To accept or not to accept?

Nineteen years later…………..

I parked my Chevy in the parking lot of a Los Angeles club. I wasn't excited or even looking forward to it, but my twenty-first birthday was something I didn't want to celebrate. My best friend Alice giggled and jumped elegantly onto the gravel. She straightened herself up and fixed my hair before we walked inside. The club was crowded with all the people that Alice knew, but were strangers to me.

"Come on." She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance-floor. The music was blearing and pumping in my chest.

"I've just got to go to the bath-room." The dancing crowd hadn't even noticed my entrance and I was glad.

I walked into the smelly ladies room and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Alice had put what make-up I could stand on me and curled my hair. The only part I was half hoping for was to see my dad. I'd moved out when I was eighteen after finishing school. I didn't have enough money for college, so I settled down in an old apartment. Alice lived with me as my room-mate; we'd been best friends since we were twelve. I pretended to fix my hair and left the bathroom to be greeted by a loud cheer of everyone.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Everyone cheered and led me to the tall tower cake that I specifically didn't ask for.

It was amazing and incredibly tall. It had three layers of soft milk chocolate cake and dark chocolate icing. It made me feel sick just looking at it. I stumbled over in the stilettos Alice gave me and stood with Alice for a photo. Right then my dad walked in. He wasn't dressed up, but what could I expect? He was a police chief for crying out loud.

"Happy birthday Bells." He gave me half a hug and I smiled with him. "Well, do I have to make a speech?"

"No, dad you don't have to."

"Your mother said I should."

"How's she doing?" My mother had lung cancer, had as soon as I was one year old.

"Better."

"Well you can for her."

Charlie walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. He looked apologetic and I wondered why.

"Well, as Bella's dad, I'm supposed to make a speech. Well I have a surprise for everyone. Bella is engaged." He looked down at me and my face turned furious.

Married????????!!!!!!!!!!! I was going to get married!!!!!!!!!!!!??????? I ran out of the building and quickly started my car. Charlie followed and quickly jumped in before I could drive. He leaned across and turned the car off and took the keys. I looked into his eyes, the why-didn't-you-tell-me look bound across my face.

"Look, I know you're mad." He looked out the front of car.

"Mad? Oh that's the understatement of the century!" I wiped away a tear, why in the world was I crying?

"We should've told you."

"We? What do you mean we?"

"Your mother and I, and Carlisle Cullen."

"The Cullen's. You don't mean……god dad, how could you do this??!! Suddenly tell me that I'm going to marry a rich snob that all the girls are after? Dad please just tell me why."

"When you were two, your mom was in hospital, her cancer was bad and she needed an operation to survive. So Carlisle said that Edward can marry you and Carlisle would help us financially. Your mother would be dead if you weren't engaged right now. When you were fourteen we made it official. And we decided on your twenty-first birthdays you would find out. Edward was humiliated too, and the wedding's in a year." I leaned back in my chair and thought about Charlie's words. It all made sense and I knew this is what I should do, just not want to do.

"When will I see him?"

"You have a week to think it over. Your mother will die without the next operation, so if you accept meet him at the local coffee shop at eleven. I have to go." Charlie left without another word. Soon Alice was by my side.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?"

"Because I didn't know."

"You didn't know about your own wedding?"

"It's in a year. It's to Edward Cullen because my mom's sick; Carlisle helps my mom for free, because I'm marrying Edward." I didn't look at her as I said this.

"Well you go home; I have to entertain these people. I'll get a cab home."

"Thanks Alice." I drove the hour home then.

The apartment Alice and I shared was small and old. I loved it but Alice detested it. She was close enough to getting her own apartment so she didn't winge. I had my own bedroom and a bathroom Alice and I shared. I rugged up in some clothes and made a hot chocolate. It was winter and I lived in Fork's, Washington where it was constantly covered in rain. I sipped my hot chocolate thinking about all of this. I was to marry Edward Cullen. He was good-looking, I couldn't deny that. But I hardly knew him and from the exterior, he gave the impression of a mean and annoying person. But I knew I should let all that go and stick it out. My mother would be rotting in a grave if I wasn't engaged so I guess it was a good thing.

I would have a good home with Edward and I knew one day I would realize I'd made the right choice. But I was over-whelmed now so I would have to re-think it in the morning.

That night, I hardly slept and kept waking up. It was a restless evening and Alice came home at three. She brought home some of the cake and I had a bite. It was delicious and I loved it. I couldn't get to sleep after that until five. I wanted to scream and cry and throw a tantrum. But I stayed sane.

My alarm woke me up at seven. I had work today and was annoyed. I was tired and couldn't stand another day at the Fork's bakery. I didn't do much, just served people and cleaned up but it wasn't too bad. I only had to work Monday to Friday from nine till three but the pay wasn't good. Hope-fully I wouldn't have to work if I married Edward. Alice made coffee and I made toast.

"So, you didn't tell me, when are you meeting your fiancée'?" Alice giggled and poured the boiling coffee into mugs.

"If I accept in a week, at the coffee shop."

"Ok. Well I think that you should. At least you would have a stable home and you probably wouldn't have to work. Just look after the home and look after the kids, if you have any." She stopped pouring the coffee and stared at me. She was right. She always was.

"Well, I think I might." I smiled and took my coffee and toast.

At eight-thirty I left for work. I could barely see because of the heavy rain and that helped me muffle my thoughts. To accept or not to accept? To have a husband and finally settle down or to find someone I actually loved? I didn't know if anyone would love me, at least with this I had security if I was with Edward. But I soon arrived to work and was taken out of my thoughts.

"Bella, quick, get an apron and serve those customer's." My boss, Julia called out as the door _dinged_ as I entered.

I grabbed my apron and served the customer's. All through the day, the same question ran through my head: To accept or not to accept? My words jumbled and I wondered if this was a sign? By the end of the day, I was tired. I drove home, my vision blurring and quickly got into the house. Alice was still working; she worked at a gallery, trying to sell art, so I hopped in bed.

The scenery made me freeze. I was sure I was dreaming; it was sunny. I was in a beautiful garden and people were dressed quite formally. I was in a small tent-like room. White sheets giving me privacy. Istared at the mirror and gasped with shock. I was in a beautiful wedding gown and my hair was done beautifully. I walked outside where Charlie was waiting. He held his arm out for me to take, but I didn't.

"Bells, it's your wedding."

"WHAT??!!" I yelled back.

I ran to where people were sitting and saw Edward, although I couldn't see his face; it was blurred. I tried to run; I ran anywhere but couldn't escape.

I quickly sat up and hit my hand to my chest. I gasped and breathed heavily. I lied back down and brought the blanket over my shoulders. By that point I knew what I had to do, I would accept.

* * *

Thanks for reading! In the next chapter, Edward is included. I would love to get some more feedback from everyone. It means the world to me.

-Nancy212


	3. Coffee with my fiance'

Hi everyone,

I'm sorry if this chapter took a little more time but I hope the character's meeting makes up for that. I hope you enjoy chapter two.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2. Coffee with my fiancé'.

Over the next week, I kept weighing down my options; accepting always won. It wasn't fair that the obviously better thing was to marry a stranger. And then I would get confused. I thought I was accepting, and then I would change my mind but soon it was the day that I would meet my fiancé.

Accept? Yes, that's what I'd decided. I looked through my tiny wardrobe while Alice sat cross-legged on my blue sheets. I pulled out a green cardigan, something Alice got me and held it up against me. She squinted for a moment before saying.

"Yes!" She clapped her hands twice and smiled. Of course she would like it. It was designer and Alice had given it to me. "With maybe a white tee-shirt and jeans." She jumped off the bed and started pulling out some clothes.

I took this opportunity to sit on my bed and relax. I'd made my definite decision to accept and Alice had squealed with excitement. She assured me it was the right thing to do and helped me pick out an outfit. Her decision that was, but she said that I should make a good first impression. She finally picked dark denim jeans that slightly flared at the end. Another gift she had given me. She lay the clothed next to me and neatly fixed them up.

"There. Perfect." She smiled and went to her room.

_Perfect. _

As I drove down the tiny main street of Fork's I saw a shiny silver Volvo parked outside the coffee shop. Leaning against the shiny glass window of the shop, standing on the side-walk was a handsome boy about my age. I was shocked to see no-one else around even at eleven o'clock. As I approached the coffee shop, I looked more closely at the boy. He was tall and his skin was pale, white and extremely pasty. His hair was messy but perfect and bronze. His features were perfectly structured and I was shocked to realize how perfect he actually was. As I got closer, I saw how exact and perfect _everything_ was. He was muscular but boyish and had charm.

As I got to the shop, he approached me and I realized he was Edward.

"Hi, Bella." I was shocked he knew my name and knew who I was.

"Hello Edward." He smiled a gorgeous crooked smile and I grinned back.

"Would you like to go inside?"

"Sure." He opened the door for me and I walked inside.

The coffee shop was legendary and had been for fifty years. The aroma of Arabica beans filled my nose and the chocolate brown walls and coffee mug paintings caught my eye. There was a few plants in pots near a bench, where behind that was the kitchen. The counter was in the centre back of the room and booths and tables on the right. Edward rested his hand on my back and led me to the counter.

"Hello." Edward's voice was like velvet, and I only just realized.

The lady behind the counter was petite and stout. She had black hair and a round face. She had heavy eyeliner on and bright red lipstick. Way too much, if you ask me. She pulled off headphones that were blearing and pulled out a notebook. The shop was empty, just like the street. She escorted us to a table for two in the corner and gave us a plain and simple menu.

"So, honey." Edward smiled and looked into my eyes.

"You don't have to be funny." I snapped at this and he smiled again.

"I know. So how was your embarrassment?"

"Please don't ask. Why don't you tell yours first." I hadn't thought about my twenty-first party since I decided to accept.

"Well at my twenty-first, my father Carlisle took the microphone and announced that I was engaged. Then the party turned to a celebration of marriage instead."

I was happy that I wasn't the only one who had gotten embarrassed. "Now you." He smiled.

"Well my experience was the same. At my twenty-first, a week ago, my dad made a speech, that I was engaged."

"Well, why did you accept?"

"My mother would be dead if I didn't accept. And I'll get a stable life, no bumps after this one."

"Well I promise to look after you."

His words made me feel special and appreciated. "Thank you and I promise to do whatever I can for you."

"Being my wife is enough."

Right then, interrupting that beautiful between Edward and me, the waitress came. She was even shorter than I thought. I quickly looked at my menu and decided on a latte'.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Her voice was annoying and nasal.

"I'll get a latte'. Bella?"

"I'll get a latte' too." She wrote this down and took our menus.

"So, where were we?"

I looked at him and wondered what to say next.

"So, what sort of wedding would you like?" He looked at me surprised and I blushed. "Sorry, I hope I wasn't rushing into things."

"No it's fine. I just thought we could get to know each other. Have any hobbies? Clubs?"

"Of course. Well I don't have any clubs and my hobbies pretty much include my daily routine."

"And what does that involve?" He leaned forward in his chair and looked at me, interested.

"I get up and shower, get ready, work come home and then the next step is fate. You?"

"I get up, go to work and come home, either cook dinner or go over to one of my sibling's or parents houses to eat."

"So your family is pretty close, huh?"

"Very. Yours?"

"Well, we have to be. My mom's….."

"Sick." He finished for me. "Where do you work?"

"Next door; the bakery. You?"

"I'm a businessman, I work with my father."

"Cullen incorporations?"

He nodded, the latte's came then and I sipped thinking of the recent conversation. We were quiet then until we were almost finished with our latte's. I wondered what I would of done if we weren't engaged. If I would have met him……………

"So what's your favorite color?" He smiled again and I gave him a questioned look. "Just wanted to get conversation going." He laughed sheepishly and I giggled. Giggled?

"One cheesy conversation starter."

"I know, I just thought with the caffeine we could have an extra-bouncy conversation."

"Trust me, already had my daily dose. My best friend is incredibly bouncy. Do you have any siblings? I think I'll stick with basics."I giggled again. What's wrong with me today?

"Yes I have two brothers'; Jasper and Emmett. Emmett's married and expecting a child to a woman named Rosalie. And Jasper's twenty-one, almost twenty-two. What about you?"

"None. Is Jasper seeing anyone?" I wasn't really a match-maker but Alice had her heart-broken a year ago and hadn't dated since. "I mean is he kind and not a heart-breaker?"

"No to is he seeing anyone, yes he's kind and loyal and no he's not going to break anyone's heart. What did you have in mind?"

"My friend Alice, she's twenty-one, nice, beautiful."

"Ok well maybe we could all get together sometime. I better go, have to work from home. Can I get your number, seeing as we're getting married?"

"Sure." I grabbed the pen in his hand and wrote my apartment number on his hand; I didn't have a mobile.

We paid and left the coffee shop. He said good-bye with a hand on my shoulder and off he went. I was so amazed at the recent conversation that I thought about it all through the drive home.

"Alice?" I called as I closed the door behind me.

"In the kitchen."

She was making coffees. She glanced at the coffee-maker to offer me one and I accepted. I seemed to do that a lot lately.

"So, how was your day?" She gave me a mug and we sat on one of the chairs surrounding the dining table.

"Good. He's nice and good-looking. Better person than I thought. He has to brothers; one's married with a child on the way, Emmett. And the other our age, he's apparently nice. I gave him our number and we might be able to get together."

"Ok. Well I'll have to meet him then." She smiled and I joined her.

Right at that moment, everything seemed perfect and blissful. Everything seemed right.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Throughout the next chapters, Edward and Bella start to get to know one another even more and their families meet. The wedding planning is in the background but in maybe a chapter or two it will be greatly included. Again I hope you liked it.

-Nancy212


	4. Author's note

Hi everyone, I'm so sorry about the massive delay on the recent chapter. The school year started again and I have been mega busy with everything. Again, I'm sorry and I will hopefully post the chapter soon.

-Nancy212


End file.
